Bar Brawl
by HG131
Summary: The Doctor didn't expect this to be the result of them going into a bar.


**AN: This one's unbetaed, so sorry if it seems a bit rough. It just popped into my head, and since I still haven't posted my other BTVS/Doctor Who crossover, I thought I'd post this one. **

The Tenth Doctor grimaced as his companion smashed the bartender's head into the bar. He didn't even want to come here, but the Slayer had insisted on seeing a 26th century bar. Now he was sitting back in a booth as she wiped the floor with man in the bar. He normally wouldn't condone this, but these were special circumstances. Besides, there was no way he could stop her.

Faith smashed a broken beer bottle into a man's eye before kicking him across the room. As she kicked another man in the groin, his pelvis shattered, causing multiple blood vessels to rupture. The next man was kicked the head, snapping his neck. She was going to kill everyone in this room.

***Seven minutes ago***

"Come on, Doc, it'll be fun!" Faith said, dragging The Doctor towards a bar.

"No. Absolutely not. Why would you even want to?" The Doctor replied, trying to prevent himself from being pulled into the dark building.

"Oh come on! I wanna know what's changed. That and a beer. Or maybe several." She said, a stubborn look on her face.

The Doctor knew there was no way he was stopping her, but he dreaded the idea of her getting drunk. A drunk Faith was the last thing he needed. "Fine, but no bar fights."

"You're the best." She said, flashing a smile.

As they entered, The Doctor looked around. It was clear Faith was disappointed. The wooden building was pretty much like every other crappy bar in space and time.

"Huh. You'd think someone would come up with a new idea at some point." She said, walking straight past the bar itself. As they turned the corner, they saw a holopool table. "Nice." She commented.

It was then that some objects on a wall caught their attention. A blood red scythe with a wooden-tipped handle was on the wall, sitting on two hooks. Flanking it were a black leather jacket and a long, black leather duster. Due to heavy damage, it took Faith a moment to realize what they were. As she did, her mood changed, her face becoming filled with rage.

They raced back to the bar, both wondering the same things. She got there first.

"How the fuck did you get those jackets and that scythe?" She said, with all the tact of a rampaging stampede of elephants.

"They're war trophies, from the fuckin' war. I got them off the bodies of some Browncoat assholes. What's it to you?" The bartender/owner said.

He never got an answer, as she punched him in the face, knocking him out. The Doctor turned the corner to see a full on bar brawl going on, Faith destroying everyone. He scooted into a booth and watched the carnage. There was no way he could stop her, and most of this place was wood, so the Sonic Screwdriver was pretty much useless. As she was tossing a man through a wall, the bartender got up. He got his face smashed into the bar for his trouble.

***Seven minutes later***

Faith stood around the broken, bleeding bodies, her makeup ruined by the flow of tears. The Doctor got up from his booth and hugged her, holding her as she body shook. They stood there, among the dying and the dead, for several minutes. Finally, he broke the silence.

"Come on, we have to go. Chances are, someone saw or heard you and the government here isn't the kind you want after you. I'll get the coats, you get the scythe." He said, his voice calm and kind.

"No, I'll get Angel's coat. You get Spike's." She said quietly. He just barely heard her.

After taking the coat off the hanger, she stared at it, before finally putting it on. "Well, big guy, you never did get that shanshu, did you?" She somberly said.

The Doctor smiled at her awful rhyme before taking Spike's jacket off the wall.

As they entered the TARDIS, they saw a group of four, two girls and two guys, one with an orange hat, enter the bar. They didn't see their reaction, but they most certainly heard it. The string of Mandarin swears, though mangled beyond the abilities of the TARDIS, were quite loud.

**Please review, and if enough people want it, I'll write a story that explains why the crew of Serenity were going to that bar.**


End file.
